


Run to You

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: You and Dean are currently broken up due to an argument where he said things he didn't mean. Both of you are broken up about it, and he tries to get you back the way he thinks would work. Will you take him back?





	Run to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, not to be pushy or anything, but can you please write a Dean Ambrose fic based on the song Run To You by Lacey Sturm? Thanks!
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by an anon.
> 
> ....I might rewrite this one. To be honest, this was sort of rushed..
> 
> (Y/R/N) is Your Ring Name

This was it. You were 100% certain that he hated you. His words rang through your mind as you lay curled on your bed. Tears streamed down your face, vision blurry. You were aware of the fact that someone else was in the room, as you can hear them moving about. However, you made no move to acknowledge them, as you were not in the mood for talking. It was most likely your older sister, who rooms with you while travelling to different cities.

Dean fucked up. And no amount of whiskey he drank helped him forget that. He sat at the bar’s counter, staring into the golden liquid that filled the glass he held firmly with both hands. His mind going back to the argument he had with Y/N running through his mind. He couldn’t remember what had started the argument - probably something stupid - but he knew he took it too far.

It was time for Monday Night Raw. You didn’t have anything scheduled for tonight, but you wanted to support your friends who had a match against each other later on in the night. You were still upset, but if you had to be honest with yourself, you still loved Dean. You had tried to Roman and Seth to see how Dean was doing, but they always changed the subject. So eventually you just gave up.

Dean was in the men’s locker room, throwing punches at the air. He had a rough couple of days. He’s been rooming with Roman since the argument. He missed holding Y/N in his arms, but he can no longer do that. He was positive you hated his guts. He was so focused on punching the air and thinking about the argument, he didn’t notice Seth trying to talk to him. At least, until said architect waved a hand in front of his face.

“Hey, you there, man?” Seth asked.

“Huh?” Dean shook his head. “Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?”

Seth sighed “Dean, you really need to talk to Y/N before it’s too late. She’s already quit asking us about you.”

“She was asking about me?” Dean’s eyes snapped to Seth, before turning to the door.

“Go.”

Dean immediately rushed out the door, a plan to try and get Y/N back already forming in his mind. 

You were in one of the rooms, watching what was going on out in the ring with a few other divas. Currently, it was Daniel Bryan vs Cesaro. So far, Bryan had all the momentum.  
Daniel Bryan picked up the win, but before he could celebrate, Dean’s theme came on. Part of you wanted to stand up and leave, but the bigger part of you wanted to see what he was up to. You watched as he climbed into the ring as said some words to Bryan, who in turn nodded and left for backstage. 

Dean went and got a microphone, but before he said anything, he paced back and forth in the ring for a moment. When he finally faced the camera, you barely managed to hold back a gasp at how red his eyes were. It was as if he spent countless times crying.

“Sometimes, I say and do things I regret,” he said into the microphone, confusing everybody in the arena and backstage. You, however, had a feeling you knew what he was talking about.

“Now Hunter, before you send security, let me speak. Last Friday, I did a real horrible thing. You all know I have - had - a girlfriend, (Y/R/N). I’m saying had because we had an argument over something stupid and I said some things that hurt her. Now, I know she’s backstage and I pray she’s watching. (Y/R/N), I’m sorry. You have never held me back. In fact, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here today. You are not, and never will be, worthless. You’re my world. And now, after what I did, you probably don’t ever want anything to do with me But please, give me an answer. Will you take me back? I’ll be in catering.”

Your eyes filled with tears as the song Run To You by Lacey Sturm came into your mind as he left the ring. You loved him, and he wants you back.

“Well, (Y/N)…What’s your answer?”

You turned to Paige. “I…I don’t know. I mean, I want to say yes, because I love him, but what if he hurts me again?”

“I think this is one of those times where you have to listen to what your heart says.”

Nodding, you stood and headed for catering. There, you saw Dean picking at a plate of food. You walked over, knowing your answer. Dean seen you approach and stood as you came near.

“My answer is yes. I will take you back.”

Everyone in catering cheered as you and Dean hugged and kissed.


End file.
